The Thief and The Hero
by CoffeeRedfox
Summary: A Mysterious thief breaks into the Louvre to steal an Artifact. Who is he and what does he want with them? Ladybug X OC
1. The Thief: Sapphire Stag

1:35 AM 14th August 2017

The Louvre had another security scare. Cat Noir was immediately on the scene. "This is the third time this week." He said to himself as he quietly prowled the various hallways of the museum. "At this point it's gotta be a malfunction." he headed towards the Egyptian exhibit, the furthest point from the source of the alarm. He looked around, checking that there was in fact no intruder. A quick once-over revealed that nothing was out of place. He rounded a corner, stopping at a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up, studying it intently. It was a photograph. It was of one of the Egyptian exhibits. Cat Noir immediately realized that it wasn't a technical glitch. "No way." His brain immediately linked it to a string of robberies across the nation.

He scampered off, photograph in hand, getting ready to prepare himself for nightly patrols. "If I catch an international criminal on my own, then Ladybug will have no choice but to admit her love for me" he said to himself smiling. No sooner had the sounds of Cat Noir's footsteps dissipated, a figure dropped from the ceiling. He chuckled to himself, "Another miraculous user?" He questioned, "I thought I was the only one." He smiled, relishing in the idea of a fight. Before setting off to his home to prepare for tomorrow night.

2:00 AM 15th August 2017

Cat Noir ran to the Egyptian exhibit. He wasn't about to let his one chance at winning Ladybugs affection slip away. He sprinted down the corridor, the Egyptian exhibit lit up as soon as he entered the room. He stopped, out of breath both from exertion and nerves. Clear as day in a dark blue suit, stood who Cat Noir assumed was the guy responsible. He inspected the intruder. He was around Cats height with dark brown hair fluffed up and a pair of jagged horns springing forth from his head. Cat watched him rummage around the exhibit. The thief smashed one of the cases, picked up a staff and waved it about. His expression changed, throwing the priceless artifact to the side unimpressed. He continued smashing cases and playing with the artifacts before discarding them. Cat cleared his throat, trying to catch the intruders attention. The thief ignored it before finally turning his attention to the artifact in from the photo. He grabbed ahold of it, putting it in a small bag attached to his belt. Cat finally spoke up, "dude, are you really gonna steal that while I'm just here watching you?" The figure finally acknowledged his presence.  
"Yeah." The thief said sounding curious.  
"I don't know if you know this" Cat started, "but I'm kind of a big deal." he said putting his hands on his hips, sounding impressed with himself. The figure looked at him, his pupils weren't visible through his mask. "I'm pretty sure that you know this" the thief retorted, "but I don't care."

The stranger stood up straight, squaring up to his Cat opponent. "Hey" the stranger called. "You're a miraculous user right?" The question threw Cat Noir off guard, his eyes widened, surprised that someone knew how his powers worked. "I know because I'm one too. You thought this suit was just for show?" He laughed. Cat Noir thought for a moment, "I thought you were" he smiled. "This'll be the first time I've fought a miraculous user." He added. The thief in blue smiled. "I can promise it won't be the last."

Cat Noir got into a fighting stance, ready to fight the intruder. The thief smiled, he began walking towards Cat Noir, hands calmly by his side. Cat Noir sprang at him, launching a flying kick at the thief's face. At the very last second the thief leant back, his back parallel with the ground, as Cat Noir sailed over him. He launched a kick aimed squarely at Cat Noirs back, sending him upwards before grabbing him by his tail and yanking it, slamming him into the ground. He planted a boot on his head. "That was a good kick." the thief commended. "But it wasn't good enough. Tell me what were you going to do if you missed?" He pressed down harder, Cat Noir growling from underneath his boot. The thief waited for an answer but none came. "If you want any chance of beating me then either bring some friends or get stronger. Don't take it as a loss, take this as a lesson you can learn from." The thief lifted his boot, walking towards the exit. "I'll be seeing you around hopefully." the thief said as he left the room, leaving Cat Noir thinking about his defeat.

11:00 PM 18th August 2017

Cat Noir ran through the Louvre for the third time in a week making a beeline for the Egyptian exhibit. For the second time this week he found himself face to face with the thief. "You're pretty predictable, you know that?" Cat asked, trying to hopefully annoy the thief. The thief turned to him, brushing off the quip.  
"Have you improved at all?" he asked, sounding curious. Cat scoffed, this guy really annoyed him. The two squared off for a second time, looking each other in the eyes. A figure behind caught the thief's attention. It approached Cat Noir with confidence, standing just behind him. "Who's this?" a girl asked, looking at the thief quizzically. The thief stood there looking at her. He felt his heart flutter, his mind went blank looking at her. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes. He walked calmly towards her, the two immediately on guard. He reached the pair of them, shoving Cat Noir out of the way before grabbing ahold of the girls hand and getting down on one knee. "And what is your name?" he asked, the smoothness of his voice rivaling silk. He looked up at her face, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. The girl panicked somewhat, "The name's Ladybug and I'm here to stop you." she said, somewhat unconvincingly. The thief chuckled to himself, "If anyone here is the thief it's you. After all you've stolen my heart." he closed his eyes and kissed her hand. Cat Noir watched on, annoyed by the whole display. "My name is Sapphire Stag but I'll let you call me anything you want." he said, looking up at her face again. Stag stood up, his and Ladybugs hands still clasped together, "I hope I see you around." Stag said, giving her hand another kiss before swiftly exiting the museum.

Cat Noir ran over to Ladybug, "Are you alright M'lady?" he asked, "The nerve of that guy." Ladybug felt something in her hand. She inspected her hand, finding a piece of paper. "What's that?" Cat asked intently, as Ladybug read it. "It's a... " she paused, turning it around to show Cat Noir, "It's a phone number." she laughed as Cat angrily studied the note. It contained a phone number, decorated with a hand drawn heart and a beetle. "But when did he slip it into my hand?" she asked confused.


	2. The Hero: Ruby Rhino

(Hey Guys! Thanks for the support on chapter 1! In truth I had been making little progress on this chapter but when I saw your guys positive response to it I decided to keep going! Thanks for all the love!)

It had been several days since Ladybug and Cat Noirs run in with Sapphire Stag. The pair were left wondering just who the beetle based miraculous was. Marinette fiddled with the note she had been given, inspecting it thoroughly. She entered the number on her phone, her thumb hovering over the call button for a moment. "What's your plan if you do call him?" her kwami asked.

"I don't know" she said, "maybe I can get someone else to call it for me?"

"Oh yeah and who would do that? "Oh Hi Alya! Could you please dial this number i don't know for me please? Please ignore the fact he called you Ladybug. Ya get what I mean?"  
Marinette tried to form a witty response but nothing came. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right."

On the other side of Paris a teenage boy typed away. He took a sip from a bottle of water that sat on his desk. "Are you almost done?" a voice asked him. The boy sighed, turning his head towards the source. "Almost Jekyll." he said, typing away for another minute before navigating to the save icon and clicking it. "And finished." he said triumphantly. He put on a pair of nitrile gloves, using them to pick up the stolen tablet and place it in an isolated chamber. "This was probably the best one I've studied so far, I've learnt so much from it."  
"So you're going to return it tonight?" The little blue Kwami asked, eating some citrus fruits.  
"Not tonight." he said, "I've pulled three all-nighters just to finish my report on this, I need to sleep. Tomorrow night for sure." Jekyll was annoyed, he angrily swallowed the slice of lemon that he had been suckling on before yanking open the curtain. The boy hissed from the sunlight temporarily blinding him like a flashbang. "Do I need to mention that you've also neglected both your training and your search for a school here?" Jekyll scolded. The boy looked at his Kwami, too tired to put up a fight. "Fine I'll do my training but then I'm off to sleep." The Kwami pondered for a moment before laughing.  
"Unfortunately for you, we need to fix your sleep schedule too." he flew over to the small fridge and pulled out a sports drink, throwing it to the boy.  
"Fine" the boy groaned as he headed off to shower and get dressed.

The boy returned an hour later freshly showered. He put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt before slipping on a pair of trainers and grabbing the drink that Jekyll had passed him. He mapped out a journey on his phone before syncing it with his watch. He gave himself several minutes to properly stretch as music began to play on his earphones. He took off at a reasonable pace, his fitness making it look easy. His route took him through a park where he spotted another boy with blonde hair was having his photo taken by what appeared to be a famous photographer saying something about eating too much spaghetti. He scoffed at the idea of having his picture taken. He returned his attention to where he was running and realized it was into the path of two girls and a small child. He jumped, sailing through the air. He cleared the group of them with relative ease before landing in a crouched position. He stood up, his back towards the group. A tap on the shoulder signalled for him to take his earphones out and turn around. He turned around with a sheepish look on his face. "Hey, buddy. What was all that about?" one of the girls asked in a confrontational manner. The boy scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Sorry." he said, "I'm new around here and was having look around while getting some exercise in. I Guess I wasn't looking where I was going." he finished, a nervous smile crossing his face. The boy looked from the first girl to her friend, her dark tied back hair seemed oddly familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Excuse me for being so forward but, have we met somewhere before? " he asked. The other girl panicked at being addressed.  
"Um, I don't think so?" she said uncertain. The boy thought for a moment.  
"Yeah you're probably right, I would have remembered a face like yours." he said with certainty. "Where are my manners?! I haven't introduced myself! My names Kai, Kai Kuwaga." he extended his hand. "My name's Alya Cesaire and this is Marinette" Alya responded. Kai shook both of their hands warmly.

Kai turned his attention back to the blond boy being photographed. "So who's that?" Kai asked, curious as to how much of a big deal this guy was. "You don't know Adrien Agreste?" Alya asked, surprise audible in her voice "He's kind of a big deal."  
"The name sounds somewhat familiar." he confessed "Should I?" He asked. Alya sighed.

"He's only the son of Gabriel Agreste" she said impressively. Kai looked just as confused as when he had asked. "The .. Actor? No wait." he studied their faces as he pretended to know who they were talking about, slowly getting closer with each guess. "Ah, the fashion designer." he said with accomplishment with his voice. "Yeah of course I know of him. Now that I think of it I'm pretty sure I own some of his stuff." Kai turned back to Adrien, completely missing the exchange of surprised looks between Marinette and Alya. "So that's Gabriel Agrestes' son huh? Might as well go introduce myself." he said, beginning to walk towards him. Alya pulled him back. "Dude he's in the middle of a shoot, you can't just go over and interrupt him." Kai thought about it for a moment.  
"Yeah you're right." he conceded. His watch beeped. "I'd best be going, nice meeting the both of you." he said as he turned and took off, returning back to his house.

Kai walked through the front door of his house. "It's so hot today." he said taking his shirt off and throwing it on an increasing pile of washing. He checked the TV, flicking through the various channels. He paused for a moment, watching as the results of a contest of some kind were being broadcasted. He watched it for short while, from what he could piece together it was a competition for a new weather girl. Soon the results had been revealed with one girl winning and the other losing. Kai promptly turned off the TV before heading off into another room of his empty house. Kai reached for his wallet, and was surprised to find it wasn't there. He panicked, trying to retrace his steps. Maybe it fell out when he jumped over those two girls at the park? What were their names again? Alya and… Marinette? It had been at least an hour since he'd ran into them, it was probably long gone by now. He sat down, annoyed with himself. It had his phone number in it, all he could do was hope that a good samaritan picked it up and would either call him or deliver it.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were in trouble. Stormy Weathers abilities had them pinned down, desperately trying to avoid vehicles that came hurtling towards them. They'd been doing well so far to narrowly avoid the cars turned projectiles but a flying bus seemed as though it would soon put an end to it. The pair got close as Ladybugs yo-yo twirled above them, a last line of defense. They closed their eyes, bracing for impact. The impact never came. After what seemed to be an awkwardly long wait they finally opened their eyes, hearing laughter nearby. In front of them was the bus that moments before had been bearing down on them. A figure in red was stood on top of the bus, hands on his hips, laughing triumphantly.

He turned to the superhero pair, his deep voice reassuring them. "I think you're meant to look both ways before crossing a road." he jumped down, the impact shaking the ground. Ladybug inspected the newcomer, something looked familiar about him, images of Sapphire Stag flashed through her mind. "It can't be Sapphire Stag" she said quietly to herself. "Stag's blue, his voice isn't that deep, is nowhere near that muscular, has brown hair instead of blond and he has two horns instead of one." Each difference caused her to extend another finger. "The name is Ruby Rhino, I'm on the trail of a thief by the name of Sapphire Stag." He explained showing them a picture of the familiar figure. "I've heard rumours that he's here in Paris, if you've seen him then please kindly tell me." His shoulders and shins had a thin layer of armor. "So tell me, have you seen him?" he asked. Ladybug thought for a moment, deciding on whether or not to snitch on Stags presence. Cat began to speak, but a hand to his mouth and a quick glare from Ladybug soon shut him up. "Very well." Rhino concluded. "I see you two are in the middle of something here." He said gesturing in the direction of Stormy Weather. "Want me to lend a hand?" Ladybug nodded, "Could you go and help anyone affected by Stormy Weathers' powers while Cat and I go and stop her?"

Rhino nodded before heading off in an opposing direction to the pair. He ran across the city, easily clearing the gaps between buildings despite his weight. He hurried across the city, freeing various stranded citizens. Soon he spotted a carousel, frozen solid as a team of firefighters tried to rescue two girls inside. Within moments Rhino had arrived on the scene. He spoke briefly to one of the firefighters before positioning himself in front of the solid block of ice. He lashed out at it, striking it with his full force. A quick inspection of the impact site revealed that not a single scratch had been made on it, this one required something special. "Everyone needs to get back." he ordered as the ice seemed to grow towards its victims. He unhooked a small rod from his belt, twirling it around his fingers in a brief display of showmanship. He pressed a button on the center of it, flicking out to his side, allowing it to extend. A quick double tap of the button had it begin to widen somewhat at the hilt, transforming it into a lance, matching the colour of his outfit.

Rhino pointed his lance upwards, gesturing for the two girls to move away. Trails of light slowly began to gather at the tip, slowly but surely forming a dull, red ball. He carefully lowered the lance, holding it up against the ice. The ice hissed as it began to melt slowly. Unhappy with the pace, Rhino held out his free hand and began to twist it, changing the colour of the ball from a dull red to brighter orange. He pressed it gently into the ice. A much louder whine was given off as the ice tried to protest. Patches of grass nearby began to catch alight and the firefighters tried their best to control the damage. Rhino began to increase the pressure he was exerting, pressing the ball into the ice as it began to melt.

No sooner than 5 minutes later the ice had thinned enough for the girls to escape. Rhino stepped back, firing the ball up into the air, watching as it shrunk before detonating like a firework and dispersing the energy back into the atmosphere. He put away his lance. "Are you two alright?" he asked, watching as the ice slowly regrew back to its original form. "Yeah we're good." the older girl said, "except for one thing." She pulled out her phone, taking a picture of him. "Who are you? What's your connection to Ladybug?" she asked, catching Rhino off guard. Rhino took a deep breath. "My name is Ruby Rhino and I just met Ladybug today. We haven't spoken much but she and Cat Noir seem nice." A tornado suddenly appeared centering the TV station. "Look, I've really got to go, if I see you again I'll give you a proper interview!" He called as he ran towards the freak weather phenomenon.

He looked up at the roof of the building, seeing Cat and Ladybug pinned down by Stormy Weathers abilities. A quick glance revealed how much energy he'd burnt through. He only had a small fraction left. Without hesitation he drew his lance again, creating another ball and pointing it at Stormy Weather. The second ball was much larger than the first. He twisted his hand again, changing the colour of the ball to a much deeper red. He made slight adjustments to his aim, using pieces of debris as references to help him calculate it. A loud beep from his belt buckle indicated that he was almost out of time. He fired the ball, watching it sail through the air and hitting Stormy Weathers unguarded back. She dropped her umbrella which Ladybug quickly grabbed and snapped over her knee. The beeping from his belt became more frantic causing him to retreat and look for a place to hide. Rhino quickly found a place to hide and reverted back to normal. He sighed in annoyance and frustration before a red kwami flew out from his scratched belt buckle. "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself." The red kwami soothed. "It's not your fault that the miraculous is damaged."

"You're right, It's just that I wish there was a way we could fix it." Rhino sighed, "come on let's head home." he suggested, walking slowly. He looked up at the sky, smiling as the breeze blew through his hair and a small, white butterfly landed on his shoulder before fluttering away.

Kai had spent the past few hours trying to keep himself awake. "Jekyll are you sure this is gonna help me correct my sleep schedule?" He half asked, half whined.

"Yes. It will." Jekyll replied, "trust me I've been around a lot longer than you. I think I know a thing or two about humans." Kai sighed depressively, focusing on the news report about Ladybug and Cat Noir. His heart skipped a beat when Ladybugs portrait appeared on screen. He'd only met her once but he couldn't stop thinking about her. The news report concluded and he was about to change the channel again when his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen, not recognizing the number.

Kai answered the phone, "Hello, is this Kai Kuwaga?" The voice on the other end asked. It sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Uh, yeah it is? May I ask who this is?" He said politely. "It's Marinette, we met earlier today at the park?" Kai remembered her now,

"yeah, you were with that other girl yeah? Alya I think it was? How did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to anyone." He asked, curious. "Oh. Well, funny story. You dropped your wallet at the park. I picked it up to see who it belonged to and your name and number were inside it." She explained. "Do you want me to come to yours and drop it off or would you like to meet me at the park again so you can collect it?" She asked. Kai thought for a moment. "I'll come and collect it." He said, "if I stay at home any longer I'll fall asleep." He joked. "I'll get ready and meet you there as soon as I can okay?"

"Sure, I'm already here anyway." She laughed nervously.

"I'll see you there." He hung up, making sure to add Marinette's number to his phone before heading out to meet her.

Soon Kai had reached the park. He looked around, eventually spotting Marinette hiding behind a tree as she watched Adrien continue to model. He snuck up behind her without her noticing. "What are we looking at?" He whispered jokingly. Marinette jumped, letting out a loud yelp. Everyone in the park turned to look at them, including Adrien and his photographer. "You!" Cried the photographer pointing in their direction. Kai exchanged a concerned look with Marinette. Marinette gestured to herself, "me?" She asked hopefully.

"No, no the boy." He responded, pointing directly at Kai.  
"Sorry." Kai said sheepishly turning to Marinette. He walked over, to Adrien and his photographer. Soon he was stood next to Adrien, modeling and having his photo taken.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you around." Adrien said in-between shots. "What's your name?" He asked. Kai was busy focusing on trying to look somewhat decent in each photo. "My name's Kai Kuwaga, I just moved here from Montreux in Switzerland." He explained. "I've heard about you, you're Adrien Agreste right? It's nice to meet you." he extended his hand for a handshake while the photographer worked to adjust the lighting. "It's nice to meet you." Adrien responded, shaking his hand.

After an hour the shoot had finished. Kai and Adrien walked over to Marinette's who had been rejoined by Alya. "I just remembered," he said "you still have my wallet don't you?" Marinette's voice was high pitched and nervous. "Yeah I sure do." she handed it back to Kai. "Thank you so much." He said, smiling. "I can't begin to tell you how much my dad would have complained if I'd lost it."  
"You know Marinette and Alya?" Adrien inquired.  
"Yeah, we met almost after I ran into them." Kai laughed, "You should have seen it." he paused. "How do you guys know each other then?" Kai asked.  
"Oh, just from school" Adrien said casually as Marinette stayed oddly silent.  
Kai nodded, before yawning quietly. "Oh, cool." Kai said, "truth be told I've actually been looking for a school to enroll in. Think you guys could give me the address?" Kai jotted it down quickly. "I'd best be off." he stated before turning back to Marinette, "Thanks again for finding my wallet." he said, smiling gratefully. She waved her hands around erratically, "It's fine honestly." she said, still nervous around Adrien.

By the time Kai got back home it had grown dark, he dragged himself into his bedroom. "Jekyll can I please go to sleep now?" he asked, "It's dark outside." The blue Kwami looked at him somewhat unimpressed. "Fine." Jekyll conceded, "make sure you have a good night's sleep" he ordered, "remember we're returning that tablet tomorrow." Kai nodded, giving a small "mhmm" as he fell face first onto his bed, falling asleep immediately.


	3. The Hero?: Sapphire Stag

1:35 AM 22nd August 2017

The Louvres alarm system was going off again. Ladybug already knew the culprit. As she rounded the corner a familiar blue figure lay on top of a display case. "Spots!" he said affectionately, his face lighting up. He hopped down onto the floor, slowly walking over to her. "I knew you'd be here tonight" he said excitedly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after our last run-in" As Stag approached her Rhino's words crossed Ladybugs mind. "He's a criminal" she reminded herself, "I need to stop him." Ladybug immediately threw out her yo-yo, aiming directly at the infatuated thief. Stag waited until the last second to react, raising a hand. A small hiss was audible as the yo-yo stopped in its tracks. Ladybug yanked on the string returning her yo-yo to her. "What was that for Spots?!" Stag cried, upturning both of his palms as if to say "Why?".

Stag held up his arms "Hey Spots, I don't want to fight you." he tried to reason. Ladybug remained stoic. "Good, then you won't mind if I detain you and wait for the police to show up." Stag grit his teeth before smiling. He sat down on the cold floor, hands still raised. "Then best you do so". Ladybug pulled on her yo-yo, drawing more string out of it. She quickly walked over to the thief and tied him up. There was an silence just long enough to be considered awkward. "So," Stag began, "Got any plans later? Cause I was hoping that you and me could like get something to eat, catch a movie or something." Ladybug laughed, for what he was worth, he was… charming to say the least. "Well, I plan on going back to bed but you appear to be busy for the next few years in prison." Now it was Stags turn to laugh.

"I can't go back there!" he cried playing along. "They'll eat me alive!" he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. They remained there for a few minutes, their laughter filling the empty museum. Stag spoke again, his voice somewhat serious for the first time since they had met, "Seriously though Spots, why are you doing this?" he thought for a moment. "Did that big red loser put you up to this?"

"I'll tell you." She said "but only if you promise to tell me why you're stealing priceless artefacts." Stag laughed again, "For you? Anything."

Stag explained his situation, "I'm stealing artefacts that may potentially have something to do with the miraculous. I research them so that I can become stronger. I've developed a knack for stealing things too." Ladybug frowned slightly as she listened, "why do you want to get stronger?" She probed. "It's not that I _want_ to, it's more that I _need_ to." ladybug sighed, "well why do you _need_ to?" she asked. Stag laughed, "hah, as if I'd tell you!" He responded maliciousness creeping into his voice.

"I don't know when I'll finish my research" He said, his face falling. He looked deeply into Ladybugs eyes. "So what about you? Why are _you_ doing this?"

Ladybug sighed, looking away "You were right, Rhino asked me to help him detain you." she fessed up. she felt some pity towards the misguided boy.

A window smashed across the room, followed by a loud thud. Stag couldn't quite see from his position but whatever had entered the room with them, it was big. He managed to swivel himself round. It was some kind of cross between a security guard and a guard dog. "What is that thing?" he asked, oddly curious. "It's an akuma" Ladybug explained. "Be careful, we don't know if he has any powers." Stag laughed, "hard to be careful when you're all tied up." His subtle hint at being let free fell on deaf ears as Ladybug ran to engage the akuma. She whipped her yo-yo trying to keep the akuma at bay. Eventually the Akuma caught it, yanking Ladybug towards it, grabbing ahold of her it prepared to take a bite out of her. "Spots!" Stag cried, struggling with the ropes he was tied with. Stag took a deep breath before forcing his arms outwards, breaking the ropes. He got to his feet and began running towards the akuma. A loud hiss filled the room as Stag flew forward, covering the distance between them and delivering a vicious left hook to the akuma. It let out a yelp as it rolled with the punch, dropping Ladybug. Stag quickly caught her before standing her up.

The akuma landed in a heap across the room. "I'm gonna send you to the pound for almost hurting Spots back there." He took up a fighting stance, waiting for the akuma to make a move. His body remained still. The Akuma howled before charging towards him. It lunged, swinging a huge fist towards him. Stag made his move in the last possible moment, he closed the distance between them instantly before delivering a punch to its stomach. Stag followed up with a vicious combination of blows, reducing any chance it had of retaliating with each strike. He delivered a brutal roundhouse kick into the head of the Akuma, sending it flying. Ladybug leapt down, landing beside the beetle miraculous user. "They always have something that the Akuma conceals itself within. Try and find it!" She ordered. Stag turned to Ladybug, somewhat confused. "You're up to something aren't you Spots?" He smiled. "Well forget about it, it ain't gonna work." he studied the security dog, looking for anything that might help him. "He's got a Walkie-Talkie" Stag said. "I'll draw his attention and you focus on destroying it? That good enough for you Spots?" Ladybug smiled, "sounds like a plan."

Stag began to run at the akuma, almost tripping as Ladybug stuck her arm out to stop him. "Do you even have any methods of defending yourself?" Stag smiled, standing up straight. "yeah, check _this_ out." He said, grabbing what looked like a pair of small rods attached to his belt. He pressed a button on both, twirling them both until they had fully extended and taken their shape. In his hands he held two batons which were perfect replicas of the jagged horns that adorned his head. "Pretty cool huh?" he bragged. Stag the pair charged at the security dog, scattering when it swung a fist at them. Ladybug dove to the side while Stag opted to slide between its legs, raking the spiked edge of his batons along the inside of it's legs. He watched it's stance weaken before kicking the back of its knees. The security dog growled in pain as it fell to its knees. Ladybug threw her yo-yo, manipulating the string and restraining it's arms as best she could. Stag saw his opening and grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Spots!" he yelled, throwing it to her. Ladybug released her grip on the akuma, catching the walkie-talkie before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

A black butterfly, emerged from the remains of the walkie-talking, it landed on the tip of one of Stags batons. Stag turned his baton, getting a better look at it before Ladybug swiped it up with her yo-yo. Stag looked at her, confused. Ladybug opened her yo-yo, releasing a beautiful, white butterfly. "What did you do?" Stag asked, looking at her yo-yo. Ladybug realised that Stag had absolutely completely new to the concept of an akuma. "Let me start from the beginning." she began, "there's this bad guy called Hawk Moth. He's also a miraculous user." Stag nodded following her so far. "What you just saw, those little black butterflies, they're called akumas. That is his special ability. He targets those with negative emotions. What I just did was purify the akuma back into a normal butterfly." Stag thought for a moment "Akumas huh?" he said to himself, making a mental note to study them next time he got a chance. "Anyway, I'm gonna head off." Ladybug nodded.

"Okay." she responded, nodding.

"You're not gonna stop me?" Stag asked, suspicious.

"The way I've seen it you've earnt your freedom for today." she reasoned. Stag went to leave when Ladybug piped up again. "You know, you don't have to steal things so you can get stronger." She reasoned, "you can always join us and get stronger that way." Stag stopped, staying silent for a few moments before shaking his head. "I can't." He said simply. "I'm not worthy of being called a hero." Before Ladybug could respond, Stag had already run off into the night.

(Hey guys Coffee here! I've decided to try something different with chapter three because it's a big one. I thought it would be more fair to the people that are enjoying the story to upload chapter three in three to four parts, that way you guys can get more regular updates and I can spend more time on each section of the chapter. Hope you guys have been enjoying my story so far!)


	4. An Explanation (I'm Sorry!)

Yikes! Where on earth have I been? I promise more frequent updates and then just peace out like that. Please accept my sincerest apologies.

After some consideration, I've decided to make the characters of Sapphire Stag and Ruby Rhino into their own thing! They will be embarking on their adventures sometime soon beginning where all things should! The birth of Sapphire Stag

"But Coffee," I hear you all cry out in unison, "What does this mean?"

Well, for starters it means that I can work on the characters with full creative control! I don't have to work within the limits of someone else's universe! It also means that I won't end up ruining beloved characters and risk angering the hyper stans.

"What will happen to what you've already written?"

I've decided to leave it up for the time being, maybe someday I'll come back to it as a more experienced writer.

"Where will you be uploading your future works?"

Honestly? No idea. PM me some suggestions, at the moment I've been considering Tumblr, FictionPress as well as a few others but I'd really love to hear your suggestions!

Any other questions then feel free to also PM me!

Again, I'm so sorry for dipping for so long T-T

Until next time,

~Coffee Redfox~


End file.
